godzilla1954fandomcom-20200213-history
El Gusano/CRex/Garugaru
GARUGARU *Height: 20 centimeters *Length: 55 centimeters *Wingspan: 30 centimeters *Mass: 59 kilograms *Powers/Weapons: Flight at 1000 kilometers per hour; can fire a beam from its mouth *First Appearance: Rebirth of Mothra (1996) DescriptionEdit http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100420045321/godzilla/images/0/0d/Garu_garu.jpgThe flying horse of the evil sister Belvera. The winged dragon is just as evil as the beautiful imp's own soul, reflecting not one moment of remorse when it helped its master blast her sisters from the air on their fairy Mothra. Transporting Belvera to the sights of battle that were marked from Desghidorah's passing, the two laughed. Until finally, summoning its new power, Fairy Mothra blasted Garu-Garu from the air. Revealing to the twin sisters of light, that the animal was a robot, nothing more than a machine. A sea dwelling mutation, C-Rex claimed its home in the waters around Jamaica. Feeding on the Giant Squids and their captured prey, the monster made no attacks against humankind until Godzilla and H.E.A.T destroyed the last of its food source. Bursting from the waves it headed toward the city. Gun fire was useless against it, but soon it was face to face with Godzilla, the ultimate mutation! The two clashed with H.E.A.T and the newly arriving United States forces watching. As they fought tooth and nail from the depths of the sea to the top of a cliff, the fight would soon end. Godzilla burrowed through the rock, weakening the ground beneath their feet. C-Rex fell first, buried under tons of rocks after Godzilla blasted its tentacles off. The rocks then fell under his weight, but Godzilla would get up right away. C-Rex was thought to be dead, but he’d make a great return sooner rather than later. Discovered in the depths by the Tachyon aliens, C-Rex was summoned to Site Omega and placed under their demand. He was instructed to rip London apart and that he did until being freed from control by H.E.A.T. He took the fight to the aliens and was punished for these actions. Defeated by the alien armada, Crustaceous Rex once again escaped death and was placed back on Site Omega by the Earth’s armies. The island would now be used as a monster haven, a place where they could live in peace and be studied by the curious scientists. Given its own area of the island and isolated from the rest of the mutants by a force barrier, C-Rex was soon released by the monsters rights terrorist organization known as S.C.A.L.E. He, along with King Cobra, the Giant Bat, and the newly arriving Skeetera quickly got into a four way brawl between both C-Rex and King Cobra were imprisoned once again. *Length: 200 feet (estimated) *Weight: 100,000 tons (estimated) *Regular Abilities: Growth from biological toxins and radiation *Special Abilities: Burrowing, could emit fire or toxin blasts from his mouth and also create large shockwaves by slamming his head into the ground in the Game Boy Color adaption of Monster Wars HistoryEdit El Gusano Gigante is an hitherto species of worm that first appeared in episode 4. It fed off a rare poisonous plant which enabled it to grow to incomprehensible worm proportions. When the local government attacked with a bio-weapon filled with toxins from it's food source it grew bigger and stronger. Mutations after bio-weapon exposure: *Claws on it's arms *Paler skin *Plumper muscles *Enlarged and wrinkled horns and spikes However, despite El Gusano Gigante's power boost, the annelid monstrosity was soon defeated by Zilla with a blast of his atomic ray, after which it shrunk to the size of a normal worm, and disappeared. It later appeared during the Tachyon alien invasion, in the Monster Wars story arc. The gigantic worm was unleashed by the aliens to attack the city of Moscow during the battle, where the monster used its burrowing abilities to harass the Russian armed forces. When the aliens lost control of the beasts, it was killed by their capital ships in order to regain control.